A King in All but Name
by Airezi
Summary: This is the story about another cub growing up in the Pridelands around the same time as Simba. Follow his point of view as the king dies, the prince disapeers and the evil uncle begins taking over the Pridelands.
1. Ch 1 In the soft dark of night

Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own The Lion King, or any of the movie's characters. However, Etari, Tenabi and Soma are my own characters so please ask before using them.

**Ch. 1- In the soft dark of night**

_We are measured against the greats of the past_

_By their achievements—not their falls_

_And every one that surpasses the last_

_Gives us a longer road to walk_

"He's a perfect little cub Tenabi, you should be proud of yourself.."

"Are you sure?" the young lioness asked anxiously, "He's so small…"

"He's a cub dear" laughed the other gently as she rubbed her head against her young companions anxious face before continuing. "He'll grow big soon enough, trust me."

"It's just the other cubs are all weeks older than him and so much bigger," Tenabi voiced nervously.

"With a feisty little nature like that I think he'll hold his own just fine," came the reply as the newborn cub swatted at his mothers' nose fiercely.

"Maybe," replied the new mother, a smile brightening her face. As she smiled lovingly at her new son, the older lioness, feeling her job done, turned and began padding back to her bed.

The words, "Thank you Sarafina," interrupted her quiet departure, and the creamy colored lioness glanced back over her shoulder. Tenabis' green eyes spoke her gratitude far better than the simple words, and the newborn cub curled between her front paws was well worth all of Sarafina's lost sleep.

"It was no trouble Tenabi." She answered truthfully. "Have you chosen a name for him yet?"

"No, not yet." Tenabi's eyes flickered back to her yawning cub and were so lost staring at him that she never saw Sarafina leave. Tenabi's eyes devoured the beautiful sight of her new cub, from his dusty cream pelt to his black tipped tail.

"You're beautiful little one," she whispered, nuzzling him gently. "My little boy." The words tasted sweet on her tongue and the first time mother could not take her eyes off the cub as he drifted into dreamland.

"My little boy," Tenabi repeated as an idea whispered across her mind. "My little Etari," she whispered into the cubs' ear as she settled down in the soft darkness of the night. "Etari…"


	2. Ch 2 At the new light of dawn

Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own The Lion King, or any of the movie's characters. However, Etari, Tenabi and Soma are my own characters so please ask before using them.**  
**

**Ch. 2 At the New Light of Dawn**

"Wake up Etari," Stubbornly the cub scrunched his eyes tighter shut. He was having such a wonderful dream, running across the surface of a river and there were these beautiful rainbow fish flashing in the water under his paws. "Etari!" His mother's voice rang in his ears again, accompanied by a sharp nudge that rolled him over.

"Ahh! Moommm!" He whined, shaking his head, trying to wake himself up. "But I was having a really cool dream mom!" The cub looked up at his mother excitedly, "See there were these fish and they were…"

"Sorry Etari," Tenabi interrupted her son. "You'll have to tell me later. I have to go out with the hunters this morning remember?" Again she nudged Etari with her nose, coaxing the still drowsy cub to his feet.

"Ok." The dust colored cub replied as he padded alongside his mother to the entrance of the cave. Outside the sun had just cleared the horizon and Etari was momentarily blinded as he stepped onto the ledge of pride rock. But the now fully awake cub could not be detained long. Gleefully he bounded forward to the rocks' edge, skidding to a halt just above the path down to the grasslands.

"Wow…" Etari murmured to himself. He loved this view of the pride lands in the morning, loved the way the light seemed to wake up everything it touched. Below him several lionesses of the pride milled around, preparing for the hunt, while a few of the older females were already bathing on the warming rocks.

"And how is my little adventurer this morning?" Etari twisted his head to look up at a middle aged lioness lying lazily on the ledge a bit above the path.

"I'm great grandma! And I was having this awesome dream last night…" the youngster chattered as he scrambled up to join his grandmother on the rock.

"Thanks for watching him mom," Tenabi said when Etari paused for breath.

"Of course," replied the other lioness. "I love spending time with my grandson. But you had better get going, I think they're about ready to leave." Tenabi nodded a quick agreement, watching as Miehka assisted Etari the final few inches to the top of the ledge, and then she bounded down the path to join the waiting hunting party.

"Now," Miehka began, turning to Etari. "Why don't you…."

"Miehka! Miehka!" another cubs voice interrupted. The lioness stopped in the middle of her sentence, turning to watch as a creamy colored cub raced out of the cave.

Bouncing up and down the female cub proudly announced, "I'm gonna stay with you while mom goes and gets sweet grass to make Rauka feel better!"

"Nala!" scolded Sarafina as she joined her excited daughter. "I said we would ask Miehka politely if she would keep an eye on you." Sighing the mother lioness looked apologetically at Miehka, only to meet laughing eyes in the process.

"Of course, I can keep an eye on both her and Etari this morning."

"Etari?" Nala's bouncing suddenly ceased.

"Yipee!" Etari exclaimed as he appeared over his grandmothers back, eyes bright with excitement.

"Err yeah, yippee," Nala agreed uneasily, shooting sideways glances at her mother. She loved being babysat by Miehka, she was a really fun grown up, but now she had to deal with Etari too? The little cub was kind of pesky, always wanting to play with her and Simba, even though he was way too little. _Maybe this won't be so fun after all_, she thought to herself.

But Nala's uneasiness at hanging out with the youngest cub in the pride quickly vanished as the sun continued rising into the sky. The two cubs practiced stalking each other around the boulders at the base of pride rock (Etari's smaller size actually helped here) and played leapfrog over the sunning lionesses. They even got Soma, the prides' other cub, to play at catching groundhogs with them. With his clubbed foot Soma had a hard time playing with the other cubs usually, but waiting for a groundhog to pop out of his hole suited the lame cub perfectly.

Midday rolled around and the cubs crashed in the shade by their babysitters and mothers. Etari was exhausted as he stretched out in the cool shade by Miehka, but his ears perked up when he heard prince Simba rush by.

"The waterhole?! What's so great about the waterhole?" Nala's voice echoed against the rock moments later and Etari was instantly awake.

_They must be going somewhere! _He thought excitedly, rolling onto his stomach and watching as his pride mates begged their mothers to let them leave.

"Grandma can I go too?"

"Hmm?" Miehka murmured sleepily, opening one eye to peer at the cub.

Queen Sarabi's voice saved the dozing grandmother from having to figure out what her grandson was asking. "But only if Zazu goes with you."

Miehka yawned and closed her eyes again before telling Etari, "As long as Zazu's going that's fine, but make sure you stay with the others ok?"

"Thanks grandma! You're the bestest!" shouted an excited Etari as he danced over toward Simba and Nala who were waiting dejectedly for Queen Sarabi to find Zazu. But as Etari approached Simba and Nala from behind he was stopped by their whispered conversation.

"Great! Now we've gotta get away from Zazu!" Simba grumbled quietly so none of the adults could hear him.

"What are you talking about?" Nala whispered back, curiosity apparent in her eyes.

"I'll tell you later," the prince whispered back, catching sight of Etari behind him.

_They won't want me along, they never do._ Etari thought to himself, quickly acting as though he was chasing a grasshopper, instead of coming to join the elder cubs. _But if I follow them I can still see whatever it is, Miehka won't miss me._ His gaze flicker over to his sleeping grandmother and Etari grinned with the prospect of an adventure.

Minutes later Etari crouched, hiding in the savannah grass thinking to himself, What are they whispering about? Not far ahead Simba and Nala were muttering to each other as Zazu flapped lazily overhead. No way they're just going to the water hole, there's nothing exciting there. The younger cubs tail twitched in excitement. He loved exploring, but the two older cubs never wanted him along. They always said he was too little and left him pouting at Pride Rock. But today he had turned tables on them! 

With a great deal of skill for such a young cub Etari quietly trailed behind the trio, black tipped tail twitching with excitement at how well his plan to follow the others was working. No one had noticed him yet and Etari crouched low, blending into the long grass as Zazu landed and started speaking to the other cubs.

Suddenly Nala and Simba took off and a scolding Zazu flapped hard to get airborne and follow them. Etari sprinted after them, so intent on not being left behind that he forgot momentarily that he didn't want to be seen. Crashing into a small clearing he caught a quick glimpse of Simba scrambling up a log, startling Zazu with an attempted roar so that the major domo fell off. Laughing, Simba and Nala sprinted away and Etari began racing after them.

Suddenly the world went spinning and twisting as the dust colored cub lost his footing and flipped head over heels. Dazed Etari's eyes slipped in and out of focus as he struggled to get back on his feet. _I'll lose them!_ thought the cub, leaping forward in a desperate attempt to follow his older playmates. He crashed through the ferns and other plants surrounding the opening and dashed back onto the savannah. Skidding to a halt Etari swung his head around, searching for any sign of the others. His searching eyes found Zazu flapping wildly in an attempt to keep up with two running Ostriches and the cub stretched out his short legs as he began to run after them.

Eventually though, the young cubs muscles could no longer take the constant chase. The other animals of the grasslands had aided the older cubs in their attempts to escape Zazu, but poor Etari had no such help and soon found himself alone. Panting slightly he began wandering the plains, but he quickly spotted Zazu's familiar plumage emerging from the far side of a rhino.

_He's going to be awfully mad about losing Simba and Nala,_ Etari thought, watching the hornbill gain altitude. _And he'll be even madder if he finds out that I snuck after them!_ With this thought Etari decided he didn't want to get any closer and snuck off in the opposite direction, searching for a place to hide from the watchful babysitter.

"There!" the cub whispered excitedly as he spotted a huge, branching tree in the otherwise empty grassland. Quickly Etari scampered to the other side, out of sight of Zazu. "Perfect!" he exclaimed, pleased to have escaped possible punishment. Happily the young lion took in his surroundings, ready for adventure. After all he was used to playing by himself and wasn't bothered at all to be alone on the savannah.

As he looked around Etari spotted a round fruit perched in the fork of the tree above him. _All right! A ball_! Extending his sharp claws the youngster began hauling himself up the smooth bark. Grunting, he reached the fork and slapped at the potential toy with his dust colored paw. But the fruit rolled further towards the interior of the tree. With a small scowl Etari hauled himself onto the branch to reach it.

"Whoa!" he let out a surprised breath. Right where he had climbed up the branches had all grown apart at the same point on the trunk, forming a hollow in the center. Amazed, Etari pulled himself the rest of the way up and slowly padded into the depression, wide eyes taking in the incredible sights around him. The thick branches that bordered the hollow were covered in simple but wonderful pictures. Straight ahead of Etari was one of a gold colored lion cub, with a streak of red on his brow that gleamed brightly against the brown of the tree bark. Curious the cub inched forward for a closer look.

"Is this yours?" Startled, Etari spun on his haunches, looking for the source of the questions. "Hee hee," laughter rang through the hollow of the tree, and glancing up Etari caught sight of a familiar face.

"Rafiki!" he called, relaxing now that he knew it was a friend speaking to him. Still laughing the baboon swung down, holding the fruit Etari had been chasing in one hand.

"And what are you doing in my humble abode young lion?" the primate asked his young guest.

"This is yours? Wow…" Etari's eyes once again roved around the paintings on the tree branches. "What about all these pictures?" he asked, taking the final steps toward the one of the cub with red on his brow. "Why did you make them?"

Grinning Rafiki set the gourd on the base of the hollow, then leaning on his walking stick explained to Etari, "They are pictures of those who have shaped the pridelands into the grand place it is today."

"So they're pictures of the kings? Where's Mufasa?"

"Not just kings young one, look here." With his stick Rafiki motioned toward the branch next to the one Etari was staring at, and the inquisitive cub shifted his gaze to another picture. Not far above where the branch split from the trunk was a picture of another cub, a cub outlined in brown that nearly disappeared into the bark of the tree it was so similar. Confused Etari leaned closer to the picture and spotted that the black mark on the cubs tail was actually part of the picture, not just a knot on the tree. _A light brown cub with a black tail?_ he thought to himself, young mind wondering.

"Rafiki," Etari asked, unsure. "Is that…." His voice faded so that the last word was hardly audible, "me?"

"It is not always the person who stands out the most that makes the biggest difference. Those who work outside of the spotlight are just as important." Uncertain about what Rafiki was telling him Etari glanced over his shoulder and looked at the shaman, confused. But Rafiki merely looked knowingly at the cub and simply said, "You should not be out here alone, it is time to go home." Still confused Etari slowly nodded in agreement, and began following Rafiki out of the tree. But he glanced back at the threshold of the hollow to see one more time the pictures of Simba and himself etched onto the branches.


	3. Ch 3 Here in the height of day

Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own The Lion King, or any of the movie's characters.

**Ch. 3- Here in the Height of Day**

"Do you give up yet?"

"No way!"

"Aww come on! You're not gonna get it!"

"I will too!" Defiantly Etari glared at Soma, and then went back to thinking. "A twitchy, headless snake, with no mouth and no scales…." muttered the cub to himself. Soma sat nearby, a look of triumph on his face that his riddle had stumped the younger cub.

"Give up?" He asked again excitedly, eyes shining.

"It's a tail!" Etari yelped out suddenly, jumping up and dancing on the spot. "A tail is a snake with no mouth and no scales! And it doesn't have a head either!"

"Ahh! I thought I had you!"

"Hee hee!" Etari laughed. The afternoon light of the savannah filtered down through the blue sky until it touched the pelts of the young lions. Etari's dusty brown fur gained an almost gold tint to it, and Soma's bronze coat threw a reddish hue out as he shifted into a more comfortable position. His excitement fading a bit Etari settled back down into a sitting position, searching his mind for another riddle to ask Soma.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Nala's voice broke through Etari's concentration as the young lioness wandered around the corner.

"Hi Nala" Soma greeted her, stretching out his front paws and yawning. "We're just playing the riddle game until the hunting party gets back."

"How come you're not out playing with Simba?" Etari spoke up, eyeing Nala suspiciously.

Almost furiously she shot back, "I don't ALWAYS have to be with SIMBA I can play on my OWN too!" The young female's face was angry as she glared at Etari, and her paws gripped at the ground, ready to pounce.

"Whoa Nala chill!" Soma's calm command broke the staring match, and the other two cubs looked away, a bit ashamed. Being the oldest of all the cubs and also the huskiest of the four, had kept any of the other youngsters from ever teasing Soma about his handicap. In return his naturally diplomatic nature often kept the peace between them, mainly between Etari and the fierce comradery of Simba and Nala.

Soma pushed himself to his paws, and continued. "Etari's just jealous that you and Simba get along so well. And don't you deny it Etari!" Here Soma glared fiercly at the younger cub and he cringed a bit, "But maybe if you would learn when to keep your mouth shut they'd let you tag along more. You can be fun when you don't just shoot off whatever's on your mind."

Etari clamped his mouth shut on his intended reply, and, embarrassed, began pretending to remove the gravel from between his paw pads. Soma was right he knew, whenever he got upset he spoke whatever was on his mind without thinking about it, never mind the consequences. Satisfied that Etari had gotten the point, Soma shifted his dark brown gaze back to Nala.

"But where is Simba? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"I'm not sure," Nala replied, picking her way over to her pridemates. "He went out somewhere this morning with Scar, but I saw Scar and King Mufasa leave a little while ago."

"Mom!" Etari yelled out, jumping up and racing out to meet the hunting party. Nala leaped after him, and the two cubs ran side by side toward their mothers, squabble forgotten.

As the sun set that evening the now full cubs continued to play at the base of Pride rock. They stalked invisible prey around their mothers, leaping over the back of one to pounce on the tail of another. Laughing, Tenabi, Sarafina and the other females would twitch their tails out of the way at the last minute, though they sometime fell victim to Soma who lurked in ambush just out of sight.

"Gotchya!" Squealed Etari as he pounced on Sarabis' tail. But the Queen flicked it out of reach and the small cub lost his footing and rolled head over heels into the side of another lioness. "Oww!" Rubbing his head Etari grumbled, "Soma! How did you miss that one?!" Sarabi's tail was only inches from the end of Soma's nose, but the cub hadn't even noticed he was staring so intently at the horizon.

"Scar's back," came Soma's confused response. "And…" he paused and squinted against the setting sun, "Something feels wrong…" Scar wasn't a favorite of any of the cubs, but something about the way Soma spoke make Etari pause and turn to look at the returning lion. The dark of night was setting in so only Scar's outline was clear from this distance. His head and tail drooped and the slow steps held none of his usual malcontent nature.

Concern on her face Sarabi rose and padded out to meet him. "Scar are you ok? Where's Mufasa? And Simba?" Ever so slowly the black maned head rose so those green eyes met the gaze of the queen.

"Mufasa and Simba…they…" Etari heard the quaver in the red lions voice from where he sat. Straightening himself up Scar seemed to gather his courage and finished. "The king and the prince…are dead."

The rest of dusk flew by, Etari had no clear memories of what occurred, and everything was a blur. He clung to his mothers' side, and for once was silent. He was scared. The lioness milled around in fear, many crying, some merely sitting in a silence that sent shivers down the young cubs spine. Unable to stand it anymore he crawled over and curled up tight against one of his mothers' hind legs as she stood comforting Miehka. Shivering Etari tired to close his eyes and give his whirling mind a rest, but his busy mind would not keep his eyelids closed. Staring without really seeing, a shadow flickered on the edge of his vision.

"Huh?" Etari mumbled after seeing several more shadows passing among the rocks. He blinked his watery eyes clear and peered closer. Suddenly the brown cub gasped and rocked backward in surprise. "Mmm mmm mom!" he stuttered, scrambling backwards. "Mom there's hyenas!"

"Etari, hush, sweetie." Tenabi hissed gently, and her son suddenly realized the Scar was speaking to the rest of the pride.

"So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. But out of the ashes…."

"But mom! There's…"

"Shh!" Tenabi interrupted.

"Where lion and hyena come together in a great and glorious future!" Scar's hissing voice proclaimed to the pride. Suddenly cackling laughter echoed in their ears and gasping in surprise and fear the females twisted around in horror to face the approaching dogs. Those with cubs stepped protectively over them and flashed their sharp canines in warning. Hunched in his mothers' shadow Etari began to tremble with fear. There were so many! Every way he looked his gaze found the approaching hyena paws between the gaps in the lionesses' legs.

"It's ok little one," Miehka said, lowering her head to give the cub a reassuring lick. "Just because they're allowed in the Pride lands doesn't mean they can hurt you." With that Miehka gave Etari one more reassuring nudge before stepping forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with her daughter.

From the safety between them Etari watched the endless stream of hyenas pouring towards Pride rock. Sniffling nearby tore his eyes momentarily from the advancing army and Etaris' scared eyes met Nala's weeping ones.

Simba's dead.

The phrase echoed and reechoed in his mind, bringing forth fresh sadness to mix with fear. The cackling of the hyenas rang in his ears, but Etari didn't hear it. He and Nala stared at each other between the stiff legs of their mothers, both pairs of eyes brimming with confusion, a sense of loss and fear. Despite his grandmothers reassuring words Etari knew that everything was not ok—life had taken a big turn in the wrong direction. With a struggle he tore his gaze away from Nala and turned towards the sauntering scavengers. Gulping nervously he struggled to stand straight on shaking knees, he wasn't going to be beaten down by a bunch of slobbering, mangy, stupid vultures!


	4. Ch 4 During the heat of afternoon

Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own The Lion King, or any of the movie's characters.

**Ch. 4- During the Heat of Mid-day**

"Etari..ri..ri..i..i..!" The growled summons echoed off the walls of the dark cave. Before it even died away the sound of racing paw steps could be heard and a small, dust colored cub ran scrambling into the cave. Panting he skidded to a halt near the back and gasped out as he stood trying to catch his breath.

"Yes King Scar?"

"I'm hungry. Have the lionesses bring me a haunch of Zebra."

"But sir," Etari interjected. "I don't think they caught any zebra today."

"Well then they can go get one!" shouted the dark king, looking disdainfully at the cub. "And if they don't have a zebra haunch for me _now_ I'll need something more…" he eyed the young cub with a smirk," more tender to tide me over."

Etari gulped involuntarily, but refused to give any other outward reaction to Scar's intimidation. Instead he nodded in acknowledgement, eying the scared king warily as the older lion sauntered further into the cave.

"You may go now." Came the indifferent dismissal, the black maned head refusing to turn even the slightest degree in issuing the order. But Etari didn't care about the lack of recognition and the scrawny cub had raced out of the shadowed cave before the red king had lain down for his nap.

Outside the blinding afternoon sun was a stark contrast to the murky darkness of the cave. Etari scrunched his gold eyes shut, running blind through the savannah dry season heat. Unseeing, his paws carried the sprinting cub down the ramp off pride rock and toward the meager shade of the deysach trees.

"Momma! Gramma!" Etari called out as he approached, barely slowing down before flopping to the ground in exhaustion, raising a cloud of dust.

"Sweetheart it's too hot to be racing around like that," Tenabi scolded her cub, pulling him toward her with gentle paws and cleaning the dust off his coat with her tongue.

"But mom!" protested Etari, struggling to escape his mothers grasp. "Scar wants something to eat." His rough tongue bath was immediately interrupted as Tenabi lifted her head and scowled in the direction of Pride rock. Seizing his chance Etari escaped his mothers loosened grasp, shaking his mused fur back into place.

"Why can't he at least tell us himself?" Tenabi muttered vehemently under her breath, but so quietly that Etari standing right next to her almost missed it.

"I'll go get something Tenabi, you stay here with Etari," Queen Sarabi said, breaking the short silence and stretching a bit as she got up.

"Thank you," the younger lioness replied, pulling her fuming eyes back to the relaxing lionesses. Sarabi nodded in acknowledgement and began to trot out onto the savannah.

"He says he wants a zebra haunch," Etari called to her, receiving a rumble of irritation in response.

"I'll see what I can do," said the Queen, continuing out under the hot midday sun.

"Sarafina took Nala and Soma to the watering hold to swim and cool off, do you want to go play too Etari?" Tenabi questioned her son, brown eyes blinking as the wind shifted the deysach leaves and threw sun into them.

"No, that's ok. I think I just wanna take a nap." Nodding in response Tenabi watched the light brown cub leap up and settle himself on the fallen log she leaned against. She watched him with concern for a few moments, then lay her down on her front paws, joining the other lionesses in their nap break.

But Tenabi's eyes wouldn't close and she felt like pacing despite the fierce heat. She did not like how Scar was forcing her cub to run his petty errands, but even more so she did not like the effect it had on her boy. Etari had always been willing and happy to run messages for Mufasa, so when Scar had requested the same Tenabi had not been quick enough to formulate a reason as to why not. So the cub had been fetching and carrying whatever it was Scar desired the last few days. That he was too tired to want to play with Nala and Soma worried her. With another sigh Tenabi forced her eyes shut, trying to convince herself that the dry, hot savannah summer was to blame for her sons' lack of energy. She knew it wasn't, but until she could tell Scar to cut down on the work he had Etari doing the excuse would have to do.

Etari peeked between the cracks of his eyelids at his mother, careful not to move and alert her that he was still awake. There was no way he could sleep, he was far too hot. Etari thought longingly of the cool watering hole, but quickly pushed the idea from his mind, there was no way he could go while Soma and Nala were there; his still bruised body reminded him of that fact.

_Three days ago_

"Found you Nala! Now it's my turn to hide!" Laughing Etari bounded away into the tall grass surrounding the water hole while Nala closed her eyes and began counting.

"_One, two, three," the lioness cub counted steadily as Soma snuck quietly into the shadowy alcove of the nearby rocks and Etari raced toward a downed log he had spotted earlier. He leaped on top of it, casting a quick glance back at Nala to make sure she wasn't peeking. A satisfied smirk appeared on his face as he heard her say "eight, nine," now slightly muffled from the paw she had covering her face. Still grinning he turned around to jump off the log and found himself staring Scar in the face._

"_Whoa!" He yelped, almost falling off the log in surprise. But his claws bit deep into the bark and held him eye to eye with the new king. _

_"Hello Etari" hissed the red lion, his thin face carrying an evil smirk. Etari stared for a moment, utterly confused, but then his normal quick and unthinking response broke out._

_"Hey, watch out! I gotta hide before Nala comes to find me!" Etari nearly choked a split second later as he realized what he had just said to the KING! Nervously he looked into the green eyes of the lion king, his breathing growing shallow and quick. With no warning a giant paw swept him off the log and flat on his back. Etari grunted as he landed hard on a stone, the pointed edge digging hard into his side as Scars' sharp paw pinned him to the ground._

_"Did you just give me an order?" The kings green eyes burned down on Etari, the smirk on his face replaced with a stone cold glare. "Hold still!" he commanded, pressing the squirming cub harder into the dirt. Etari cut short a whimper, staring fearfully up as Scar through his eye that wasn't pressed into the dirt._

_"I am the one who gives the orders, not you cub!" Spit from the frenzied king mouth struck Etari's nose and he drew back involuntarily, causing Scar to press him even harder onto the stone. Having trouble breathing the brown cub looked helplessly up at the black maned lion as he spoke. "I am the one who gives the orders," he repeated. "And you're lucky you're still alive, you brat. You should be thanking me, most lions taking over a pride would kill every male cub, but me…I'm nicer than that." Under the crushing weight of the paw Etari thought differently, but the evil glint in Scar's eyes kept him silent. "So long as you cooperate and remember that I'm the one who gives orders you'll be fine, otherwise…." Here Scar paused and lifted his paw off Etari, and with it pointed over the log._

_Dazed from a lack of oxygen Etari blinked and squinted through a break in the log, trying to see what the mad king was pointing too. "What!" he managed to just gasp out. Nala stood in the sun, paw still over her eyes and counting, but Etari's roaring ears couldn't hear what number she was on. Crouched on the rock above her was a hyena, ready to spring, and another was slipping stealthily around the boulders to the alcove where Soma hid unaware._

_"Yes, Etari, not only will you be good so that I won't hurt you, but you don't want your friends to get hurt, do you?" Scar whispered into the cubs ear. Livid with rage Etari sprang to his feet and blindly slashed out with a clawed paw. But Scar saw the weak attack coming, and Etari was thrown back against the log so hard he saw stars. Growling the king watched the disoriented cub fighting to lift his head. "You will obey me cub, or your friends will hurt. The gimp is useless to me, and though I like the pretty young lioness she had such a strong connection to the former king and prince that I'm not sure I want her around. So perhaps you'd like to keep me in a good mood if you'd like to play with your friends again. Do we understand each other?" Etari could only look at the red lion with his eyes out of focus; all the fight had been beaten out of him. Feeling sick to his stomach the cub closed his eyes in defeat and lay limply on the ground. "Good." Laughed Scar, turning his back on the battered cub and slinking away. The two hyenas abandoned their prey and, unseen followed the king out of sight._

_Slowly Etari began to get his breath back and he could hear Nala counting "48, 49, 50! Ready or not here I come!" Moments later she had found Soma and he could hear them laughing and rustling around looking for them. Shivering he closed his eyes again, wishing that they would never find him._


	5. Ch 5 By the Breaking of Dusk

_Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own The Lion King, or any of the movie's characters._

_Note: I've uped the rating starting with this chapter, the story takes an even darker twist than the last. Please R&R and I'll update sooner!_

Ch. 5 By the Breaking of Dusk- 

The sun beat down on the brown ear of a lion cub, illuminating the dragonfly that alighted on it. Carelessly the ear twitched, sending the insect back into flight as the cub opened his eyes, yawning.

"It's still so hot," Etari thought, sitting up to see how much had changed since he'd fallen asleep. His mother dozed nearby, along with the other lionesses, though a few were up, surveying the savannah. It didn't look like Queen Sarabi was back from getting Scar his zebra haunch, so he must not have been napping too long. Blinking his eyes the cub yawned once more, stretching his paws in front of him and clawing at the log a bit with his claws to sharpen them.

Suddenly his gold eyes spotted a lion slinking down from the top of pride rock—a red lion. The young cub gulped, hoping that Scar wasn't coming in search of him. Yet it seemed like Etari's luck had run out, the king caught his gaze, and motioned the cub over with his paw.

"I need you to run me an errand." He said, when Etari came over. "Since I haven't been fed yet," he shot a dirty look at the cub, blaming him of incompetence, "I've had plenty of time to think of other things for you to do." The red king grinned maliciously at the cub, daring him to disobey.

So Etari found himself relaying messages to hyenas in the elephant graveyard with strict orders to return directly with their reply. The dust colored cub easily carried out his orders and was trotting back, taking the long way to get a cool drink from the watering hole.

"Hey Etari!" Soma's voice drifted to his ears, and the little lion looked up in surprise. "Did you come to play?" For a moment Etari just looked puzzled, he had completely forgotten that his mother told him the other two cubs had gone with Sarafina to cool off at the watering hole.

"Come on Etari!" Nala shouted from where she stood in the shallow, "We're playing crocodile and I'm it!"

"But I've gotta get back and give Scar a message…" Etari's voice trailed off as he looked wistfully at the cool water.

"Ahh come on!" Nala encouraged, "I'll bet you got out there so fast that you're going to get back way before he expects you, it won't matter if you play for one game!"

"Yeah, just one game Etari!" Soma prodded.

"Well…ok one game! But I wanna be it!" With that Etari leaped into the water, splashing drops everywhere, and making Soma and Nala scream in excitement.

Hours after Etari returned and had delivered his message to Scar, the cub was busy chasing a grasshopper around the base of pride rock when he heard a scream. Paws scrabbling over the rocks, the cub followed the other lioness out of the shadows searching for the source of the cry. Just out on the savannah Etari could see Sarafina and Soma's mother, Gali, silhouetted against the blue sky, a small dark colored bundle lay between them and some instinct made Etari hesitate where he stood.

"Soma! Soma wake up!" he could hear Gali cry, her cubs name barely distinguishable through her sobs. "Soma!" she screamed again.

"I don't know what happened Gali," Sarafina was stammering, "Him and Nala were playing in the shallows, and I called Nala over to get a rock out of her paw, and when I looked up he was gone!"

"What's the matter with him?" Etari thought, fear starting to pulse through his little body.

"He's dead." Scar's voice behind him almost scared Etari right out of his skin, and the young cub actually fell over in his haste to turn around to face him. "And do you know why my young cub?" The king whispered with venom in his voice as he put a paw on the cub and slowly pressed him harder and harder into the earth. "Because you did not obey me. You stopped to play with your friends rather than deliver that message back to me like you should have."

Etari shivered and closed his eyes, "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming," he told himself over and over. But this inattention angered Scar and lashed at the cubs face with his tail.

"Pay attention!" the lanky king snapped. "You still have one little playmate left, but if you want her to stick around I would consider following my orders from now on. Or she might accidentally drown, just like Soma." The tone in which the king said the word accident implied that the cubs death was no accident, and Etari stared at him, wide eyed with fear that quickly was overcome with anger.

"You're a horrible lion!" He gasped out, surprising both himself and the king with his speed as he escaped from under the crushing paw, launching himself at the King's scarred face, claws outstretched for an attack. Scar ducked though, and the cub sailed past him, landing on his feet only to be swatted down with a paw stroke. Etaris' head crashed into a boulder and he lay, dizzy and feeling sick to his stomach. He managed to open his eyes and look at Scar, but all the fire had faded out of them, only fear reflecting in the golden orbs. With a satisfied smirk the male lion stepped over the dust brown cub, heading over to comfort his grieving lionesses.

Over a year passed on the savannah, a year of little rain that slowly withered the already dry grasses and weakened the herds of the plains. In the pride lands the great packs of hyenas quickly brought down the feeble herd beasts, depleting the herds down to almost nothing. Crouching in the dry grass a half grown lion hardly dared to breath for fear that his hot breath would rattle the bone dry grasses and alert the skinny antelope browsing for edible fodder just outside his reach.

"Just a little closer," Etari thought, eyes fixed on the thin shoulders of his prey. The cub's light brown fur blended well into the dying savannah, golden eyes dulled in the red sun set light. Over the past year the cub had grown into a solid adolescent. Not quite full size yet Etari had seemingly skipped the awkward age of adolescence. His small stature was perfectly proportioned, and the skill of stalking he had possessed as a cub had only increased with experience. Though the light brown pelt was unmarked by scars or cuts, the lean muscle on his frame could not hide the cubs rib cage.

Suddenly the antelope shifted several steps closer and the half grown carnivore pounced, knocking down his prey and finishing it off. Immediately he tore off a haunch, flinging it away from the rest of the carcass before tearing into the shoulder of his dinner and eating.

"Well what have we here? Move it kid that's ours!" 3 hyenas sidled over, smacking their lips as the smell of fresh meat.

"I killed it!" Etari protested, raising his muzzle and looking defiantly at them.

"Shut up! Don't make us fight for it, punk! You know you'll lose. Now scram!" One of the males leaped at Etari, snapping at his heals with strong jaws to speed the cub along. Without any more fuss the half grown lion scampered away, glancing back over his shoulder only once with longing.

"There goes another one," he sighed to himself. This was how the play of his life had been acted out over the last year, with hyenas dogging his every step. With a stealth born of practice the half grown lion slunk around his kill just out of sight of the foraging hyenas. "Ahh ha!" he exclaimed quietly, stumbling upon the haunch he had thrown off to the side earlier. Triumphantly he grabbed it in his mouth and jogged back to Pride Rock.

When Etari arrived back, he slunk around the edges of his home, searching for a particular lioness. He finally spotted her and two others in the broken shade of a dying tree, and trotted over quickly.

"Hi mom, Sarafina," he mumbled through full jaws, before turning to the third lioness. "Queen Sarabi, this is for you." Etari stated, dropping the haunch in front of the elder lioness.

"Really Etari?" the queen asked, delight shining in her eyes. "Thank you very much, but if you caught it you should eat it."

"That's ok, I had a few bites already. Plus I know you can't hunt right now, so it's only fair." The half grown lion amended, nudging the haunch closer to her.

"Thank you Etari," she replied with great sincerity, then turned her head to her side asking, "And do you want to play with Etari while mommy eats?" A small cub with a red tuft on his head and a big nose peaked around his mothers' shoulders; he was the spitting image of Mufasa.

"C'mere munchkin," Etari play growled at him and the little cub toddled unsteadily over to his bigger playmate. Gently so as not to hurt the little prince, Etari wrestled with the young cub, letting him crawl all over him and chew on his ears.

Smiling, Queen Sarabi interrupted her meal, "You're a big help Etari. We're all very proud of you." The young lion met her eyes for a moment, and the gaze they shared passed all the unsaid messages of what they suffered under Scar's reign.

"I do what I can." Etari simply stated, grinning as he went back to playing with the little cub who was attacking his black tipped tail.


	6. Ch 6 After the Setting Sun

**Ch. 6- After the Setting Sun**

Crack! Lightning split the air with a blinding flash, its clap of thunder forming almost simultaneously. Rafiki peered curiously at the storm outside for a moment, then turned his eyes back to the pasty mixture he was working on. The poring rain pounded the ground outside, but the thick canopy of the tree kept the monkey, and his work, dry. The shaman paused in his mixing, staring with sad eyes at the smeared picture of Simba painted on the branch in front of him.

"Oh young cub," he moaned, shaking his head with grief. "If only you were still here to end this horrible reign Scar leads." Another booming lightning strike lit the hollow, the thunder shaking the tree so hard it knocking one of Rafikis' fruit shells off its branch. Face still mourning the lost king and prince, Rafiki shuffled over to return the bowl to its proper place. As he picked it up, the monkey found himself confronted with another picture.

"Can it be?" he murmured, leaning closer to the branch, peering at the painting with his yellow eyes. Rainwater streamed down the thick branch, a few trickles rolling over the sketch of a brown lion cub. The water was beginning to wash away the painted lines, though some pooled in a small knot of the wood in it's center before continuing the journey downward.

Curious but cautious Rafiki extended a finger to just touch the spot. "It is wearing away at his body," the primate murmured, pulling back and looking at the water paint on his finger tip. "But his heart…" his eyes floated to the knot filling with color, resting right where the lions' heart would be. "His heart just grows stronger." Again Rafiki peered outside, through the falling rain, taking in the dark savannah with the flashes of lightning. "Etari…" he whispered, looking toward Pride Rock. "We need that strength _now_, before Scar causes damage we cannot repair….."

"How dare you go behind my back!" Scar's enraged roar rattled the clean picked prey bones that littered the cave floor and Etari cringed at the loudness. The half grown cub was crouched submissively in the center of the chamber, while Scar towered in front of him, emanating fury. The hyenas flanking Etari snapped threateningly at his haunches, reinforcing their leaders anger. "Well, what's your pitiful excuse?" the king shot at Etari, his glinting green eyes daring the cub to try and give him a satisfying answer.

"I just wanted to make sure that the cubs didn't starve." The dust colored lion responded quietly.

"If they can't stand missing one meal then they don't deserve to survive." Thundered the lion king, black mane shifting over his shoulders as he continued to pace and growl at the half grown cub before him.

"_It's more than__one__ meal…"_ Etari muttered to himself, carefully keeping his voice low so Scar wouldn't hear and keeping his gold eyes trained on the floor to hide the barely contained rebellion within them.

"From now on you will not leave pride rock without at least two hyena escorts to make sure you do not continue to indulge those lazy lionesses so." Shock was prominent on the cubs face and he stared, open mouthed at the king. There was no way he would ever be able to catch prey if he had a noisy hyena constantly on his tail, much less two of them! "Have I made myself clear?" Scar drolled out, not really asking a question so much as dismissing the younger lion. Etaris' shoulders slumped and he nodded slowly. "Good, now get out of my sight."

Sedately the dusty colored lion padded out of the cave, daring only a quick glance back as he emerged into the sunlight outside. _Well,_ he thought quickly, _if I need to have those hyenas trailing after me when I leave Pride Rock…I guess I just won't leave._ A sudden grin broke onto his face, and Etari trotted away much happier than a moment ago.

Later Etari lay basking under the afternoon sun, keeping one eye on the prince as he scampered around. The half grown had volunteered to babysit the cub while Sarabi went hunting with the other lionesses. Etari grinned at his cleverness in evading Scar's attempt to control him.

"Don't go too near the edge Tasa," Etari commanded, raising his head to make sure the bouncing cub obeyed.

" 'tari," the young member of the pride asked, looking over his shoulder at his babysitter. "What's that big tree?"

"The tree?" Etari rolled to his feet and padded up to the fuzzy cub to see what he was looking at. "That's Rafiki's tree, you know who Rafiki is."

"The monkey?" inquired the prince as he peered up Etari from under his red tuft of hair.

"Uh huh. Now come on away from the edge."

"Yes young prince," Scar's voice startled both cubs who hadn't heard him stride up. "We wouldn't want you to fall off the edge now. It's a very long ways down." The red king grinned manically, watching the cub do just the opposite of what he was told, peering over the edge to see just how far down it was. With a growl Etari hooked a paw around Sarabi's cub, pulling him protectively away from the cliff edge.

"Leave Tasa alone," the half grown cub demanded, staring hard at the evil dictator. Scar's green eyes flickered in surprise at this small retaliation, but quickly regained his composure.

"What did you say?" he growled at the smaller lion, advancing with a cool look in his eyes.

"You heard me," Etari responded, surprised at the calm in his voice. For the past months Scar had totally dominated him with threats, but now…. "Stay away from him." He snarled.

"Was the an order!?" the king hissed springing at the cubs in anger. Etari skirted to one side to avoid the attack, quickly spinning around to face Scar. Suddenly a look of terror appeared on his face—Scar now stood beside the defenseless Tasa.

"No…" Etari breathed in fear, his eyes growing wide.

"I think you've just given me a perfect opportunity youngster," Scar murmured with glee, running his paw, claws out, roughly over the baby prince. "It would be so…so easy for the young prince to slip," and here the king paused, roughly jerking the cub to within an inch of the edge. "to slip and fall. The queen will be just crushed that she chose such an incompetent cub," the king stressed the last word, scoffing at Etari's youth. "to take care of her heir."

"Don't you…" Etari started, crouching to spring.

"I told you never to give me an order!" With that outburst the king dug his claws into Tasa's golden back, making the prince cry in pain before Scar flicked his paw, sending the cub flying off the edge of pride rock.

"NOOOO!" Etari screamed dashing forward. Desperately the half grown lion flung his front paws over the edge, trying to catch the falling cub. For a moment one of his claws snagged on the furry coat, but Tasa's falling weight pulled him free from the hook. "Nooo…" Etari whimpered, tearing his eyes away before the prince hit the ground.

Weakly he pulled himself to his feet, taking a step back from the edge. Raising his head, half covered in a growing black mane, Etari turned to meet the green gaze of the king. The embers growing to fire in his eyes cause the red lion to lean back just a little in surprise. "That is enough Scar." He said, voice cold and commanding. "I let you threaten my friends, and I watched you have Soma killed." Etari's voice stayed level as he stared, unblinking at the shocked king. "And for some reason, I don't think it was an accident that Simba and Mufasa died that day." The brown lion stood, balanced on his four paws for an attack, canines showing through his whole speech. "But I'm not a little cub anymore, you can't just hold me to the ground with one paw like you used to. And what you just did," Etari shot a quick glance at the spot where Tasa had been thrown from the ledge. "is unacceptable!!"

With a roar the younger lion launched himself towards the wiry king, taking him by surprise with the suddenness of his attack. The two wrestled for a few moments, slashing with their front and hind paws, each trying to knock the other off his feet. Etari was quicker and more agile, but the half grown cub was still too small to knock the king around by brute force.

"I should have killed you months ago!" Scar howled in the midst of battle, leaping at his young adversary.

"Why didn't you?" Gasped Etari, jumping to one side of the attack.

"You kept the lionesses so happy," panted the king. "Their precious Etari who was so good to them," Scar said, his voice mocking the lionesses' words. "Little Etari who opposed the evil tyrant and was the one they would have followed loyally as any king if he had ever asked!" Scar roared again, faking a swipe with his left paw. Dodging the attack Etari was off balance for the blow from his other side, and was sent sprawling to the cliff edge. Scar stalked over, eyes glowing in triumph. "You could have been so useful to me." He continued, finishing angrily, "if only you would have listened to me! They would have followed your example, taking orders from me, but no! You didn't want to be a good boy, and I've had enough of you." The king gave Etari a toothy grin as the younger lion lay, helpless. "Goodbye…little Etari."

With those words the red lion whacked Etari's body the rest of the way over the edge, and as the half grown lion plummeted down his last thoughts played sadly in his mind. "I'm sorry I didn't save Tasa Sarabi..." Then the world went black.

* * *

_A/N- Ok, that's it for this chapter. Sorry, I know I said this was the last one, but it was getting so long I decided to split it into two. But I promise to post the last one as soon as I get some REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys are awesome!_


	7. Ch 7 Under the Stars at Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own __The Lion King_ _or any of its characters._

**Ch. 7: Under the Stars of Night**

"Etari." With a small groan the half grown lion scrunched his eyes shut tighter, he just wanted five more minutes to sleep. "Etari," the commanding voice repeated more sternly. "Wake up." With a resigned sigh Etari opened his eyes, blinking in confusion.

"Where…where am I?" the young lion asked. All around him the world was shadowed in the dark blue of dusk, shapes nearly indistinguishable from one another in the darkness. After a moment Etari could distinguish the black trunks of trees and the jungle growth that surrounded them, but it was the lion that stood in front of him that confused Etari so much. It was Mufasa! The ex-Kings' golden coat was muted in the dusky light, but a silvery sheen surrounded him and Etari could not help staring. There was no way this could be Mufasa…unless he was dreaming.

"Come with me." Mufasa commanded, turning and striding through the shadows of jungle forest surrounding them. Scrambling to his feet Etari hurried to keep up with the larger lion that moved with the ease of practice through the darkness. Suddenly the shadowy jungle parted before them, and he stepped out after Mufasa onto a savannah covered in the light of dusk. Etari gasped in amazement at the sight before him. On the plain before him were hundreds of lions, all glowing with the same silvery light as Mufasa. Most were older male lions, their graying manes almost white from the silver light surrounding them. A few females wandered the grasslands as well, and as Etari took in the glowing scape before him his gold eyes he spotted one particular lion that made his jaw drop in surprise.

"Mohatu?" he asked in a breathless, unbelieving whisper. Like all cubs of the pridelands he had heard the story of the great Mohatu who had saved the animals of the savannah during a great drought by teaching them to trust each other. Mohatu had reigned as a great king for many years, and after his death had rose into the heavens to become the brightest star in the night sky. "But then I must be…." Etaris' voice trailed off as the brown cub stared up at Mufasa in disbelief.

"Yes Etari, you are among the great kings of the past," the old king confirmed, a smile on his face at the surprise on Etaris'.

"But why? I'm no king." The dust colored cub continued to stare at the glowing kings as they wandered the shadowy savannah. Confusion ran rampant through his mind, only the kings became stars, and only the best of kings at that!

"But you are a king young cub." Mufasa stated, meeting Etari's gaze. Confused Etari looked at his old ruler, as Mufasa settled into a sitting position. "A king in all but name. There are more things to being a king then a presentation at your birth or at the beginning of your reign. A true king is one that leads those who need him, despite the difficulties he may face."

"We have been watching you young Etari," another voice interrupted the small silence, and Etaris' gold eyes widened as the ancient king Mohatu approached. "And the sacrifices you have made, they are equal to any made by those who rest here."

"But I didn't…I didn't do anything!" Stammered the young lion.

"Anything?" Mufasa queried, "Are you telling us that the torture you went through to protect Nala and Soma was nothing? That all the nights you stole out hunting to sneak extra food for the lionesses were nothing?" Etari scratched at the ground with a front paw, slightly embarrassed. "Not to mention fighting to save my son. For that alone I thank you with all my heart Etari." Mufasa dipped his head in a small bow at this point, causing Etari to flush in embarrassment.

"And that is not all Etari." Mohatus' voice flowed through the dusky light. "We have also seen that which you never told anyone of. And for that sacrifice alone we count you among kings, though none ever called you such." Etari looked into the eyes of the great king, even more surprised then before, he knew exactly what Mohatu was talking about.

He was exhausted, but necessity drove him onward. "I have to get this back before any hyenas show up." Etari thought, neck muscles straining to pull the dead antelope.

_A year had passed since Scar had first assumed the throne, and the time had finally come to do something about it. The king had quickly grown tired of using Etari as messenger boy, instead he sent the inept cub out to do his choice hunting for him. The lionesses were sworn off helping him, but Tenabi devoted every spare moment to teaching her son every hunting trick and technique she could think of. So Etari managed to stay one step ahead of Scar's demands, while his anger towards the scarred king also grew one step at a time._

_Soma's non-accidental death weighed heavily on Etari's mind as he dragged the carcass up to the cave. "But now I can get revenge!" the cub thought to himself, eyes glowering in delight. The antelope he was dragging had been left, abandoned, in the elephant graveyard after one of the hyenas had accidentally sent it skidding into one of the warm, mineral pools of water that sent any animal that drank it into fits of vomiting, and finally a sleep from which they never awakened._

_Pausing a moment outside the cave entrance Etari waged a short war with his conscious, it was one thing to hate Scar, another to try and kill him. "But he killed Soma! He deserves it!" the cub confidently told himself, and full of anger at the king resumed dragging the prey animal to the awaiting lion._

"_It's about time. Bring it here." Scar ordered disdainfully. Gratefully Etari released the antelope's neck, taking care not to swallow. The carcass had shed most of the water from its outer coat on Etaris' trudge back to Pride Rock, enough so that he no longer had to keep stopping and spitting to keep any of the deadly water from dripping down his throat. But even though there was none of the sickening water on the outside of the animal, Etari knew from the bloated stomach of the animal that plenty had flowed inside it through the numerous cuts in the skin._

"_It's passable," Scar stated. "You're dismissed." Etari quickly turned to leave, anxious to be as far away as possible when Scar began to feel the effects of the tainted meat. But as he reached the cave exit the cub found his paws unable to move._

"_But he deserves it!" Etari told himself again, waging a mental war with himself as he heard Scar begin to tear into the shoulder of the antelope. Slowly Etari took another step forward, his brown paw coming to rest on the sun warmed rock just outside the cave. But the young lion quickly withdrew the paw, and spun around to race back into the cave._

"_No! He doesn't deserve this! No matter what he has done I can't kill him!" Etari's mind raced and fear shone in his gold eyes. "He might have killed Soma but that doesn't mean I have to kill him!"_

_Scar was just swallowing his first bites when Etari rushed back in, yelling at the top of his voice, _"_Don't eat that!" Disregarding the kings' wrath the small lion jumped between him and his prey. "It's poisoned," he continued, ripping open the stomach so the tepid water flowed out. "It's from the elephant graveyard, it'll make you sick." Etari's voice got quieter and quieter as his courage began to falter under his rulers gaze._

"_How dare you!" Scar's voice exploded in Etari's ears, and the cub didn't even have time to cringe before he was dealt a paw blow that knocked him clear across the cavern._

"_At least I didn't sink to his level. I'll find other ways to help everyone." Etari promised himself, as his world faded into the black of unconsciousness._

"Yes Etari," Mohatu's voice brought the cub back to the present. "For that act alone we could place you among the stars. Now come, take your place among us." With that command the great king began padding back out onto the savannah full of lions glowing in silver light. Next to Etari Mufasa stood up and moved in front of the young lion. The ex-king touched noses with him and Etari had to squeeze his eyes shut as the silver light surrounding Mufasa flowed over him as well.

"There," the red maned lion said. "Now you are part of the light that the great kings of the past shed unto those we must leave behind." Mufasa smiled proudly at Etari before continuing, "Now come and take your place in the sky." Together the two lions strode out onto the dusk lit savannah, covered in a silver light that shone as a beacon of hope to those in the world below.

_We are measured against the greats of the past_

_their achievements, not their falls._

_And every one that surpasses the last_

_gives us a longer path to walk._

That's it folks! Etari's adventures are over and I hope you enjoyed them. Please leave a review for me, and as a heads up I'm going to be doing anotherLion King fic after the other story I'm working on right now. So if you liked this one keep your eyes open!


End file.
